A Little Hard Violence Hard Time
by Duffster21
Summary: S2, Episode: Hard Time. Don't worry pplz there will be a sequel to this story. I know you didn't like the part where Shalimar died but there's more you know. And let me tell you this, it isn't the end for Shal. Please Review, don't like don't review


**Title:** A Little Hard Violence: A Brennan and Shalimar Story

**Author:** majorallstar

**Summary:** Hey guys! In "Hard Time" when Brennan was fighting Jesse, what if Shalimar jumped in and they started fighting and Jesse got out of the ring. What if at this time Brennan was attracted to Shalimar.

**Pairings:** Brennan and Shalimar

A Little Hard Violence (Hard Time)

"Phase Jesse" Brennan said with a large look of anger on his face.

Brennan punched Jesse in the stomach, and since he did not phase it hurt like hell.

_Up with Shalimar and Adam…_

"That's it" Shalimar said, clearly fed up that Brennan was beating Jesse up, badly.

"Shalimar no" Adam protested, but that didn't stop Shalimar. She ripped of her dress revealing faded blue jeans and a shirt that said, "GO TO HELL!" Before Adam knew it, Shalimar had jumped in the cage. Brennan heard her land on her feet, right behind him.

"Well well, now I've got some good opponent" Brennan said with a disgusting smile on his face.

"Shut up, if you want to kill someone kill me" Shalimar retorted, obviously really angry.

"Ok, I will" Brennan commented, his smile still remained.

/_What am I doing, I'm attracted to her, I don't want to kill her. I have to stop myself before I kill her. I can't. I have too. What the hell did they do to me? Oh that guy whose hired to watch this place is really gonna pay _/ Brennan thought before getting ready to punch Shalimar. Shalimar grabbed his hand in mid punch and squeezed really hard.

"Ah ah ah, take him out of the ring first" Shalimar ordered before letting go of Brennan's hand and scissor kicking him in the stomach. Some guys came into the ring, took Jess out and brought him to where he could be checked over by Emma.

"Now where were we?" Brennan asked, "Oh yeah here" as he lunged at Shalimar and she quickly moved out of the way so Brennan hit the cage. Brennan turned around and ended up face to face with Shalimar. Shalimar turned Brennan over so he could be on top of her.

Shalimar kissed Brennan passionately, which Brennan gladly accepted. After they broke apart from the kiss no one spoke until Shalimar broke the silence.

"How was that" Shalimar whispered before kissing him one more time and when they broke apart she kicked him in the stomach.

"Oh come on Brennan you're making this to easy for me" Shalimar said as she started to laugh.

Brennan started to chuckle as he threw a tesla coil (no one saw the tesla coil) at the light bulb. By this time Emma had finished healing Jesse, and they were watching through the entrance to the ring. Jesse and Emma saw the power outage made by Brennan.

"Oh fuck, this isn't a good thing" Jesse said putting his head in his hands.

Brennan shot another tesla coil at Shalimar and it hit her, the voltage was very large. (No one saw this tesla coil either) When the lights came back on, Shalimar was on the floor and Brennan was standing over top of her. Emma threw a psi blast at him and it hit Brennan right in the forehead. Adam threw the vile that held the cure to Jesse, and Jesse stabbed Brennan in the neck with it. Brennan was weary within seconds.

Jesse ran to the aid of Shalimar who was unconscious and her pulse was dropping. Adam ran to the side of Jesse and then ran to help Brennan.

"What happened?" asked Brennan who was regaining his composure.

"Brennan, what was the last thing you remember?" asked a very concerned Brennan.

"I remember being injected with some type of stuff and Shalimar jumping into the ring that's it" Brennan said the confused look on his face grew even more confused.

"Adam, her pulse is dropping like mad" Jesse yelled paying no attention to Brennan.

Adam ran to Shalimar's side, checked to see how badly her pulse was dropping, looked to see if she had any wounds and started to give orders.

"Jesse I want you to get the man who organized this whole thing, Brennan and Emma, I want you to grab Shalimar and help to get her into the Helix" Adam yelled at his team-mates.

"No, I will not let him do that" Jesse said now completely pissed off.

"Jess, I need him to do this" Adam said reassuringly.

"Adam, he is the one who did this to her in the first place" Jesse protested.

"What" Brennan asked his confused look on his face turned into a look of dread.

"Ugh, that's right Brennan, were the one who did this to Shal" Jesse said getting even more pissed than before.

"Jesse, stop this, lets just try and save Shalimar" Emma pleaded.

Jesse finally let Brennan carry Shalimar to the Helix while he went after the man who got them to come to this thing.

_15 minutes later…_

The Helix had landed and Shalimar was in the lab, lying on the med bed. Adam was trying so hard to get Shalimar's pulse back up and wasn't really succeeding. Brennan was in his room, trying to remember what happened before he was stuck with that vile, but he was failing miserably. He ended up falling asleep.

_Brennan's Dream…_

_Brennan walked into a room that had one double bed and a picture of Shalimar in a large frame. Shalimar was in the room, making the bed with beautiful white satin sheets._

"_Hey you" Shalimar said as she turned around, with a big smile on her face._

"_Hey" Brennan said before he kissed her passionately and she gladly accepted. _

_After they both broke off the kiss Brennan helped Shalimar finish making the bed. When they had finished making the bed, Shalimar was leaning over top of the bed flattening out a bundle of sheets. When she finished flattening out the sheets, she was starting to straighten up when some blood dripped down her abdomen. Brennan stared at the blood on the sheets._

"_Oh, now I have to clean these again" Shalimar whined._

_Brennan moved his gaze to Shalimar, and they held their gaze for a few minutes._

"_Are you ever going to take this thing out" she said pointing at the dagger that was in her abdomen._

_Brennan pulled out the dagger and Shalimar fell to the floor and died right there._

_Brennan's Dream Ended…_

Brennan woke up with a start, he didn't like how he had nightmares about Shalimar dying. He didn't like it one bit. He got up, went to the shower in hopes of getting these feelings he had for Shalimar away, but that's what he tried to do everyday and it never helped. So when he got out of the shower he got dressed and went to see how Adam was doing with Shalimar. He got to the kitchen to see Adam at the coffee pot, making a pot of coffee.

"How's Shal doing?" Brennan asked with a genuine sound of concern.

"She's stable, now I just need to figure out how to wake her up" Adam replied returning Brennan's concern.

"Where is everybody" Brennan asked wondering if Jesse is going to try to beat him to a pulp.

"If you are wondering about Jesse, he is still tracking down the man who gave you that stuff, and Emma is watching over Shal" Adam answered, almost reading Brennan's mind.

"Adam!" Emma yelled over the com ring.

Brennan and Adam ran to the lab and Adam was the first to ask what was on both men's minds.

"What's happening?" Adam asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Shalimar is flat lining" Emma said looking up from the monitors.

Adam rushed over to the monitors and tried to help Shalimar.

"Emma, I need you to connect with her, it's the only way we can keep her with us" Adam ordered, Emma just nodded and walked over to Shalimar and concentrated hard on the woman lying on the bed.

_Shalimar's Mind…_

_Emma walked into a dark, dark room where Shalimar was sitting on the floor clutching her knees. Emma came closer to Shalimar, kneeled down and noticed that Shalimar was crying._

"_What are you doing?" Emma asked trying not to start crying like her friend._

"_What does it look like" Shalimar replied while removing her arms from her knees revealing a large gash on her tummy. _

_Emma gasped and ran her fingers over the wound._

"_D..D..Don't" Shalimar stuttered, as she got up and backed away._

"_Why not?" Emma asked, trying to find out how she got that gash._

"_Because…" Shalimar trailed off in mid sentence._

"_Shalimar, how did you get that gash" Emma persisted, with a genuine look of concern on her face._

"_I got it when… when Brennan electrocuted me in the ring okay" Shalimar blurted._

"_That's not there on your body…" Emma said really confused, the blonde feral started to chuckle._

"_That's because its not an external wound, its internal" Shalimar said as she started to cry._

"_Okay, stay right here don't you move" Emma ordered, and like that she was gone._

_Back in Sanctuary…_

Emma returned from Shal's mind and gasped.

Adam do you remember when Brennan electrocuted Shalimar and we didn't see it?" Emma asked quickly, she needed to get back in there to keep Shalimar from leaving them.

"Yeah" Adam answered with a great deal of worry on his face.

"I think I know why" Emma said before taking a breath.

"So tell us" Brennan finally intervened.

"Well when Jesse and I came into the ring, you were standing over Shal, so when the lights were out you ran and caught her from behind and electrocuted her" Emma explained looking straight at Brennan.

"So when you electrocuted her, you touch her stomach right" Emma continued.

"I don't know, I can't remember" Brennan said defensively.

"Well I'm guessing you did, because now in Shal's mind she has a huge gash on her tummy. But she says its internal, that's why we can't see it" Emma finished and tried to regain her composure.

"That's it, that's why she's flat lining, she's losing blood" Adam said figuring it out.

"Emma I need you to get back in there and keep her with us" Adam ordered again, Emma nodded and concentrated on a sleeping Shalimar.

_Shalimar's Mind…_

_Emma walked to where Shalimar was standing were she left and was completely confused._

"_I thought you weren't coming back" Shalimar said from behind._

_Emma whipped around to see Shalimar dressed in white jeans, a white tube tope and her leather jacket._

"_What are you wearing?" Emma asked and waited to get an answer._

"_Well I will be leaving soon, so I just wanted to get ready for the occasion" Shalimar said bluntly as she started to cry._

"_Oh no, you're not going anywhere" Emma exclaimed trying to get her friend to listen to her._

"_You can't stop it Emma, no one can" Shalimar said between sobs._

"_Adam is fixing your wound so you can stay with us" Emma explained._

"_He won't get it done in time" Shalimar stated, trying to regain her control._

"_Yes he will" Emma tried to give her best friend her word._

"_No, he won't" Shalimar firmly said trying to get Emma to believe it._

"_Yes he will" Emma persisted, starting to cry._

"_No he could try, but he will fail" Shalimar said trying to calm her best friend down._

_Emma couldn't believe what Shal was telling her, she tried to believe the opposite but it was hopeless._

"_I have to go" Shalimar said breaking the silence between them._

"_No" Emma was able to say between sobs._

"_I have to, you'll be fine" Shal tried to make her believe it._

_Emma just kept crying as if their were no tomorrow, she just couldn't stop herself._

"_Tell Jess, tell him that I'll be watching him and tell Adam that I'll be fine and…" Shalimar trailed off when she thought of Brennan._

"_Tell Brennan, tell him that I love him, not like a brother but more than that" Shalimar smiled when she thought of all the times that Brennan and her almost kissed, and she regretted not kissing him._

_Shalimar started to leave but Emma was holding her tighter than ever. And it was hard not to cry._

"_Emma, I gotta go. I will always be with all of you, just not in the physical sense" Shalimar commented, Emma had to giggle._

_Shalimar walked toward the light and Emma broke the connection._

_Back in Sanctuary…_

Emma collapsed, crying and Brennan ran to her side. Adam was still fixing the internal wound on Shalimar.

"It's no use" Emma said between sobs.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"It's no use, because she's gone" Emma said wiping away her tears.

Adam stopped what he was doing and fell back in the chair. Emma got up and turned off all the monitors. At that point in time Jesse just happened to walk in when Adam was pulling a sheet over Shal's head.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"Shalimar is dead Jess" said Emma as she walked over to him as he started to cry.

"I did the best I could to stop her, but she wouldn't listen" Emma continued.

"What did she say?" asked Brennan who was getting a little bit ancy.

"She said to tell Jesse that if he brings home a girl that she doesn't like, he will be dealing with her wrath," Emma said changing her words just a little.

Jesse had to laugh at what Shalimar told Emma to tell him. And laughing just made him cry some more.

"And to tell Adam that she figured out what she had to do and that she'll be fine," Emma said trying to control the tears from coming down her face.

"What did she say for me" Brennan asked obviously getting impatient.

"I'm getting to you" Emma said annoyed.

"She also said to tell everybody that she'll be with us always, just not in the physical sense" Emma repeated what had been told to her, again she had to giggle at that comment she couldn't help but notice they everybody else was giggling (or chuckling) too.

She took a pause and sat down beside Adam ad Jesse.

"And she said to tell Brennan, that she loves him and not in the brotherly way" Emma said staring at Brennan.

All Brennan could do was just run to his room, fall on his bed and fall asleep to dream of Shalimar.

-THE END-


End file.
